


Amours

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: Asexual Awareness Week [5]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Gen, aromantic Athos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les conseils en amour de Mr Athos à Mr D'Artagnan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amours

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la semaine de visibilité de l'asexualité, jour 5 : un personnage masculin que vous voyez aromantique. Donc Athos.   
> Toutes les fics écrites pour cette semaine (oui c'était y'a un moment, shut up), je les ai prises comme des exercices de style, et ça ne reflète pas forcément mes headcanons "habituels" sur les personnages, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire des personnages asexuels/aromantiques, et peut-être que parfois ça entre en collision avec le canon. En tout cas je me suis bien amusé à écrire ces petites choses,
> 
> Enjoy!

Athos fronçait les sourcils en voyant D'Artagnan ce matin-là, comme plusieurs matins déjà. Le jeune garde était trop jovial pour être honnête. La jeunesse pouvait expliquer pas mal de choses, certes, mais il en était une qui était dangereuse, surtout pour un jeune garde naïf et plutôt beau garçon, Athos en savait de grandes choses. Au détour d'une conversation où il était resté silencieux, comme souvent, il lui annonça de but en blanc :

"Les femmes sont dangereuses, D'Artagnan, sachez-le. Mais plus que tout, l'amour est dangereux."

"Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Athos, et la tendresse que je vous porte, vous vous trompez, les femmes sont merveilleuses, et l'amour est un sentiment merveilleux."

"L'amour que je vous porte, ou à Aramis et Porthos, à Grimaud, ou à Mr de Treville ou à leurs Majestés le Roi et la Reine, est un sentiment parfait, je vous le concède. Mais l'amour que vous pouvez porter à vos maitresses, ou aux femmes en général, est un danger."

Devant la mine du plus jeune, Aramis finit par lui tapoter le bras

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre ami Athos a cette faculté étonnante de résister à l'amour, et même à celui qu'il pourrait porter à ceux et celles qui passent dans sa couche. En tant que futur homme d'église, je le jalouse grandement."

"Vous n'avez jamais aimé, Athos?"

S'enquit D'Artagnan qui avait ouvert de grands yeux.

"Jamais, ou plutôt jamais autrement que je vous aime vous, mes amis. Et je m'en porte tout aussi bien."

D'Artagnan se renfonça dans son siège en méditant les paroles de son aîné. Il découvrait chaque jour un peu plus du mystère qu'était Athos, et chaque jour de nouvelles questions lui venaient. Ses paroles n'enchaineraient pas son cœur, sans doute, mais le pousserait peut-être à l'aimer lui un peu plus…


End file.
